


Send Warrior Cats Lemon Requests, I'm Bored

by DragDog



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragDog/pseuds/DragDog
Summary: Collection of Warriors Lemons I will be writing. My guidelines are pretty loose, so please read those. I encourage you to please leave requests!
Comments: 49
Kudos: 35





	1. Guidelines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that comment moderation is on for the sole purpose of those who don't want their names associated with requests. If this is you, please let me know in your comment and I won't post it on the fic and it'll be deleted once I'm finished.
> 
> All other comments, whether I plan to do the request or not, will be posted.

Well, I'm finally doing it, making Warrior Lemons. Okay, so here are the guidelines: 

1\. Only canon cats

2\. I will do cross-species, including twolegs, just mention the animal(s) and the gender. 

3\. I may not do all of the requests, I will definately prioritize requests I find interesting. Lists of requests I plan to do will be placed in the end notes of the most recent chapters.

4\. I will do canon divergence and human AUs, and both at the same time. Heck, I'll do AUs in general. Genderbending is fine too. 

5\. I'll do kinks, I won't do: scat, watersports, or ageplay 

6\. I've only read up to Omen of the Stars, but I will do Broken Code characters or whatever, but I can't promise it'll stay true to the character

7\. I won't do human children, just no.

8\. Crackships are great, this isn't a guideline, I just wanted to say that.

9\. If your request doesn't follow the form below or it violates any of the guidelines, I'll just ignore it..

Order to submit request: 

Cat (or animal) 1: 

Cat (or animal) 2: 

Cat (or animal) etc: 

(^ If you want a specific cat or animal to dominate or switch off dominating, mention it here. If you're plot is so vague that it doesn't tell me, I'll do whatever. I will not assume the male is topping) 

Love/Lust/Rape:

Basic Plot: 

(^ is required, I need to know what's happening. This is also where you would put if it was a canon divergence or human au) 

Optional: (Whatever else you want to see, place to name kinks, sexual or bodily attributes, things like begging, overstimulation, etc) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me stave off my random bouts of boredom, keep em interesting and keep em coming.


	2. Tigerstar x Fireheart [Lust; Human AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigerstar has took over Thunderclan. He took the former city boy Fireheart as his slave under threat of harming his friends. But lately their nights together have gotten rather bland, so he decides to spice it up tonight. Fireheart would like to file a complaint.
> 
> Note: The review says lust and not rape, so I'm gonna set this seasons into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains:  
> M/M  
> Anal  
> Bondage  
> Master/Slave  
> Orgasm denial/delay
> 
> Human Vocab:  
> Softhand: those who live in the suburban

Fireheart tugged the leather collar around his neck for the umpteenth time as he waited for Tigerstar. He wasn't quite sure why he had to wear them. Sure, Tigerstar like to sometimes test out new positions and clothes, but he generally liked the more frilly sparkling collars that used to incite embarrassment. The collar around his neck was dark and sleek with no tag on it. The collar, of course, didn't give so he sighed softly and laid back on the large bed. It had been seasons since Tigerstar had taken over, Fireheart still felt slight pangs of guilt for not being able to stop it. he shook his head to clear his thoughts, and glared at the ceiling. He wondered where his life had gotten so skewed where laying stark naked on the bed of his enemy didn't bother him, but said enemy's lateness did.

Tigerstar was taking longer than usual. He had been doing that for a while now. Fireheart had noted the slightly duller excitement the leader came in with each time. Fireheart didn't really enjoy these weekly "meet ups" but he was tired he'd rather get it over with quickly so he could ;eave. Or, if he was lucky, spend the night in Graystripe's bed instead. At least the here bed here was comfortable. His eyes felt heavy. He wasn't sure how long he had been waiting when he slipped into a light sleep.

Fireheart awoke to the sound of the door closing. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, but didn't get up. He watched as Tigerstar walked into the room, he had a large bag in his hand that he placed down by the desk. He walked up to the resting man and smirked down at him.

"Comfortable?" He asked.

Fireheart hummed in reply. 

Taking the boy for himself had seemed like a good idea at first, but after a while, it had gotten dull. While Fireheart had definite skill with his mouth and hands, Tigerstar wanted to hilt into his tight ass. However Fireheart turned out to be far too tight to safely enter and he didn't want to break the boy, as fun as that would be, cause then he wouldn't be able to use him anymore. On top of that, the boy had long since gotten used to him. He no longer writhed desperately against him or begged for mercy. Tonight, however, was different. He had researched how softhands and cityfolk did their intercourse and found a large array of wonderful toys and ideas, including one that would let him get what he wanted. Plus, he knew he wasn't the only one his toy saw at night. He had been shopping all day for this.

Tigerstar climbed onto the bed and sat on his knees, straddling over Fireheart's chest. He gazed down at the former softhand. Fireheart looked slightly off to the side with green eyes half-lidded with sleep and ruffled flame-colored hair. He looked perfect for tonight. 

"That's good..." Tigerstar finally answered, unzipping his pants, eyes alight with newfound excitement "I hope you had a good rest, because tonight all you'll be doing is screaming my name." He pulled his cock free of his pants. It was long and so thick, Fireheart could barely wrap his small hands around it. It pulsed above his him, precum dripping onto his face. 

Fireheart didn't react past a slightly weary look at Tigerstar's sudden interest. Tigerstar pinned Fireheart's hands above his head with one hand and lowered his member into the awaiting mouth. He groaned as Fireheart's lips closed around the organ and began to suck. He curled the fingers of his other hand into Fireheart's hair, slowly pumping in and out. Fireheart took it with practiced ease, his gag reflex practically non-existent. Tigerstar moaned softly, savoring the warm, wet feeling slowly sliding up and down his length. Fireheart began to rub his tongue on the underside of his cock, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. He kept the pace slow. It was unlike him, but he didn't wan to tire the both of them out too quickly.

Tigerstar looked down at Fireheart. The warrior met his gaze with his lips stretch wide over the organ and strings of precum and saliva on his face. He murmured softly, "What a good slut I've gotten." He shoved Fireheart's head back against the bed by his hair and pulled out. He turned so he crouched directly over the warrior's head and faced the opposite direction. He shoved his dick in once more, this time he didn't pull out. He slid in, far slower than before, deep into the boy's throat. He never lost the fascination of watching the warrior's throat bulge over his cock, he pumped slightly, watching the bulge move lower and lower until he hilted. He kept the position for a moment before pulling out all the way. He got off the bed and turned to the bags he'd brought.

Fireheart sat up in surprise. Tigerstar was being strange today. Usually his throat would be sore by the end, he even fully undressed. He'd been excited too... Fireheart didn't voice his concern, Tigerstar had something against him speaking, unless it was during sex. Tigerstar pulled several oddly shaped objects out of the bag and set them aside before pulling out a bottle of lube.

Ah, they were going to try that again. 

Fireheart lay back down. As far as he would concern it would be the same as when he had tried months ago. Tigerstar would lube him up, try to finger him open, try to fit his dick in, then realize it wasn't working, and use his mouth. Fireheart would then go to Graystripe, it was a waste of lube to just wash it out after all. Speaking of which, Tigerstar came back with the lube, a leash, some weirdly shaped objects of varying size, and rope. He was feeling kinky today it seemed.

"Lift your arms." Tigerstar said.

Fireheart complied. Tigerstar tied his arms, wide apart to the point where he could barely move them, to the headboard. Fireheart tugged the ropes slightly, the position was slightly uncomfortable. Tigerstar squirted the lube onto two of his fingers and pressed them into the warrior's hole. Fireheart gasped softly at the cold, clenching around the fingers. Tigerstar hummed, but instead of scissoring him, he smeared it around deep inside of him and pulled out one of the smaller objects. It was long, thin, and smooth. Fireheart swore he'd seen something like that before. What was he going to do with-

Fireheart twitched as he felt the rubbery object penetrate him. Ah, he knew what it was. It's non phallic appearance had confused him. That and the fact that he had only seen one once years ago. He didn't react much to it, feeling the smooth rubber slide down easily. Tigerstar slowly pushed it until it hit too much resistance. Fireheart gasped, it wasn't exactly pleasurable, but it was very different from being scissored open.

Tigerstar soon pulled it out, and replaced it with something that felt far larger and ridged. Fireheart cried out as it stretched him open, it was slightly larger than Graystripe. He gasped and writhed, trying his best not to moan, as he felt every single bump hit sensitive flesh. He yearned for Tigerstar to go faster, but he refused to give him the satisfaction.

Tigerstar leaned over him, still slowly pumping the toy in and out, and purred into his ear, "You thought you were sneaky, didn't you, slut? You think I don't know you're spending time in that gray-head's bed?" he nibbled Fireheart's earlobe, "Everytime you come back, you're little ass is wider and wider." He bit down, "You're friend has done all the work for me. Now I just need to punish you and remind you who you belong to."

Fireheart whimpered through clenched teeth, feeling heat rush to his groin. Tigerstar picked up the pace. He leaned over his prey and ran a large hand over the bottom's chest. He grinned and sharply pinched and twisted nipple. Fireheart moaned for the first time that night, the swollen head of his cock pushed out at the same time. Tigerstar lowered his head from his ear and sank his teeth into his shoulder, laying bite after bite onto soft skin. His other hand had moved on and was currently torturing the other nipple.

Fireheart didn't know what to focus on, the faux cock buried deep in his ass, the sharp pricks of teeth on his body, the hand twisting his nipple, or his now fully erect cock pulsing in the air. Tigerstar decided for him and every feeling stopped at once. Fireheart all but went limp, panting and trembling. He let out a soft whine as Tigerstar slowly pulled out the dildo from his behind. He felt far too empty. 

Tigerstar sat back and grinned at his toy. Fireheart looked delectable with his trembling frame, deeply flushed face, and watering eyes, "Did you enjoy that, slave?"

Fireheart looked down, ashamed but desperate to continue, he nodded.

"Use your words."

"Y-yes."

"Yes, _what_?"

"Yes, master..."

Tigerstar laughed and picked up a remote and something else, "Excellent, now if you can take this, you can take me~"

Something far larger than what had been in prior slowly, torturously pressed it's way in. Fireheart whined, shifting uncomfortably. Tigerstar didn't stop or slow, forcing the phallic shaped object deeper and deeper until there was too much friction to move forward. Fireheart gasped in relief. Tigerstar smirked and clicked a button on the remote. Fireheart squealed loudly, jerking forward, nipples peaking, and cock leaking. The ropes held him down. Deep vibrations buzzed throughout his body.

Tigerstar cupped a hand barely against the slave's cock and turned up the level. Fireheart attempted to grind his hips against Tigerstar's hand, but the leader simply shifted it out of the way the moment contact was made.

Tigerstar smiled down at this, "How does it feel?"

"O-ohhh, mm, it f-feels. Oooo~ f-feels g-good, m..master"

Tigerstar raised an eyebrow, "Just good?"

He turned up the level thrice.

Fireheart's threw his head back as he sobbed, straining hard against the ropes. His cock wept onto the covers, his ass clenched down hard on the vibrator. His hips bucked uselessly in the air, wishing for friction, for movement, for anything. He was getting close. The vibrations stopped all at once, all too soon. Fireheart's eyes popped open. He stared pleadingly at Tigerstar.

The leader sneered, "You'll only cum clenched around my cock, so earn it."

He turned it back onto the lowest setting, and this time kept it there. He then used a finger to play with the tip of Fireheart's member. Fireheart trembled, being slowly driven insane as the minutes ticked by, slowly turning into half an hour. Tigerstar enjoyed watching him slowly unravel before, turning into the panting, moaning, whore he wanted.

He turned it off again when he noticed the boy getting close. Fireheart threw his head back, wailing in frustration, "No! No! I-I'll be good. I p-promise... _please,_ master, I'll be good for you!"

Tigerstar took his finger away, "You promise?"

"Y-yes, yes, master."

Tigerstar hummed, running his hands over his toy's body while he trembled. Finally, decision made, Tigerstar chucked off his pants and straddled over the younger man. Fireheart trembled in anticipation. He could feel the heat of the engorged cock over his body. Tigerstar pulled out the vibrator and tossed it aside. He clipped the leash onto the collar around Fireheart's neck and quickly untied the ropes. Fireheart fell back onto the bed and rubbed his raw wrists. Tigerstar slid off the bed and looked at him expectantly.

"Bend over the bed."

Fireheart scrambled to get into position, legs shaking as he spread them wide. Tigerstar lined himself up, the tip of his cock brushing against twitching flesh. Fireheart expected him to push in slowly as he had done with the toys. Instead, he felt confusion as the heat suddenly left his anus. He nearly spoke when searing hot pain shot through his body when Tigerstar rammed his cock into his ass. Fireheart screamed in agony, and tried to move forward, away from the pain. Tigerstar yanked him back by the leash, choking him. Fireheart became still and the leash loosened.

He was far bigger than the last dildo and scorching hot. Fireheart could feel the heat pulse from the organ in tandem with the pain in his body, it felt like it was melting him from the inside. Tigerstar never slowed, never gave him time to adjust. He slammed in fully, striking perfectly into Fireheart's prostate. Fireheart wailed and moaned, pain and pleasure rolling into one. Tigerstar pounded him with about the grace of a bull, completely lacking rhythm and not allowing Fireheart to get used to the feelings.

Tigerstar tugged his head back with the leash and hissed in his ear, "The next time you want your whore ass filled with another man, remember this. You want to get fucked so badly, I'll throw you to my friends, understand?"

Fireheart let out a chocked sob. 

Tigerstar dug his hands into his hair and yanked his head back, "I said **_do you understand_**?"

"Yes! Y-yes master!"

"Good pet."

Tigerstar continued to plow into him, reaching his climax. What felt like gallons of hot seed poured into Fireheart's body, overflowing and dripping out between the tight seal of muscle and cock. Fireheart cried out as he came right after, his cum splashing uselessly onto the floor. Tigerstar stayed buried in him, catching his breath. Fireheart half collapsed onto the bed. His legs could no longer hold his weight. Tigerstar finally pulled out and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Fireheart grimaced as he felt Tigerstar's seed ooze out and drip down his legs. He felt too full and too weak to move, but he wanted to leave before Tigerstar finished. He slowly stood up on shaking legs, leaning against the headboard for support, and straightened. He winced at the sound of cum leaving his body and slapping down onto the ground. He put on his clothes, hoping he could get to his room before the seat of his pants were soaked. When he was finished, he stumbled out the door, wondering how he was going to explain this to Graystripe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was long. I don't know if the rest of the chapters are going to be as long, but I'll try. Note that I also have this story up on Fanfiction.net, so that's why there are other requests not in the comments. I was a little surprised to see Alpha/Omega requests since I didn't think about them when making the guidelines. But hey, you never know what I'll' do unless you ask I guess.
> 
> Okay, so far my list in order of which I got them goes: 
> 
> Jayfeather x Poppyfrost [Lust. Human AU]
> 
> Foxpaw x Icepaw [Lust. Omegaverse]
> 
> Fireheart x Graystripe [Love/Lust]
> 
> Tigerstar x Darkstripe x Blackfoot [Rape]
> 
> Firestar x Brambleclaw [Love/Lust. Omegaverse]
> 
> Leafpool x (3) Twolegs [Rape] (oo, first interspecies)
> 
> Hollyleaf x Sol [Love/Lust]  
> 
> 
> Personal Chapters I'm Thinking of Writing Later:  
> (Adult) Ravenpaw x Tigerstar[Rape. Human AU]  
> Tigerstar stops by the barn to give his former apprentice a special hello.
> 
> Onestar x fox(es?) [Lust]  
> Onestar's been meeting a fox to help with his frustrations. (He may or may not get caught because I hate him.)


	3. Jayfeather x Poppyfrost [Love/Lust; Human AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppyfrost is in a dry spell. She hasn't had sex for months and, at this point, she's ready to do anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains:  
> F/M  
> Creampie  
> Vaginal  
> Anal  
> Oral

The bell rang signaling the start of school. Poppyfrost was running late and frankly, she didn't care. She'd broken up with Mousewhisker months ago and, since then, she hadn't had a single guy.

Not. One.

Frankly, it was starting to drive her insane. She'd asked Berrynose out, he had said no. Instead, he had decided to date her sister, Honeyfern, instead. The audacity... By now she was desperate. She didn't care who. She didn't care where. She needed someone _now_. She grumbled under her breath, glaring at the ground, as she slowly walked to Biology.

She walked directly into something, or someone. She staggered back and caught herself, though she heard the person grunt softly as they fell back on the ground. Poppyfrost dusted herself off, ready to snap at the person to watch where they were going. The person looked up. It was Jayfeather. They had shared classes in the past years. She was pretty sure the boy was in Chemistry. Wait...Jayfeather...he'd understand! Hopefully...

_Oh, hell yes._

Poppyfrost grabbed his arm, pulled him up, and all but dragged him into a nearby storage closet.

Jayfeather shoved her away immediately, stumbling back and crashing into shelves of cleaning supplies, "What the hell?!" He snapped, "Who are you? Where the hell am I?"

Ah, right. She'd forgotten he was blind. "Jayfeather, chill."

"Wha- _Poppyfrost_? What the hell is going on?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders, "Look, I haven't had a man in literal months and I am about two seconds from setting the building on fire if I can't get one. Can you help me out?"

Jayfeather raised an eyebrow, "You want me to get you a boyfriend?"

"No, Jay, I don't want a man. I _want_ a man."

Jayfeather's eyes widened and a light blush covered his face, "Ah, well, you see- I can't...I-I mean..."

Poppyfrost pulled him closer to her, "Please Jay? Just think of it like a favor, I'll pay you back. Besides," She wiggled her eyebrows, "you know you want to."

Jayfeather sighed and folded his arms, "F-fine, what do we do first? I've never...you know."

She smiled and pulled herself close to him, they were about the same height, "For now, not much, I'll help you through it."

She undid his buttons and gently pushed down his pants. She paused, blinking.

Jayfeather squirmed slightly, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, it's just...bigger than I imagined. That's a good thing, don't worry."

She didn't have time to dwell on how Jayfeather was packing more than his larger, older brother. So, instead she went all in and pushed him deep into her mouth. She grabbed his balls in her hands and gently massaged them. Jayfeather's breath hitched. He gripped the shelves behind him at the sudden assault of pleasure. Poppyfrost hummed, sending vibrations into his rapidly growing length, sucking gently.

Jayfeather squeaked adorably and took it, clearly unsure what to do with himself. She noted that his hips were twitching, though not quite thrusting. She gripped them and pushed him as far as he could go into her moist, wet tunnel. His erection went deeper into her throat, thought she didn't mind. Jayfeather on the other hand was leaning back heavily, his face deeply flushed. he panted a little loudly, letting out little moans. Poppyfrost smiled and pulled out. 

"W-why'd you stop?"

She smirked, "I can't have you all tired out before we get to the all the fun."

He blinked, "O-oh...What next?"

Poppyfrost switched their positions so she had her back against the wall and pulled her pants off. She was already swollen and soaking wet. She gripped his length and guided it between her legs."I think you know what's next~"

Jayfeather hesitantly put his hands and her hips and slid slowly into her warm pussy. Poppyfrost gasped at the girth as it entered her almost perfectly. They groaned in unison. Jayfeather paused, unsure of himself. Poppyfrost rolled her eyes. She gripped his hips and thrusted him into herself, Jayfeather gasped, getting the idea.

He bucked his hips against her's feeling the every ridge of soft flesh roll over the stiff organ. Heat warmed his abdomen. He pushed until they were pressed against the wall. He picked up the pace. He slid his hands up her shirt, gripping her breast and pulling her into a sloppy kiss.

Poppyfrost gasped and moaned, rather surprised at Jayfeather's intuition. Their tongues danced in each otherxs mouths, drool dripping down their chins. She rolled rolled her hips in unison with his, slick dripping down her bare thighs, feeling his hot cock pulse inside her. He was little clumsy and lacked rhythm, but the way his cock stretched her and pounded roughly made up for it. She reached around and bdgan kneading his aching balls. She could feel herself getting close.

Jayfeather whined softly as the heat became stronger the moment Poppyfrost fondled his sack, he could feel something building up within him, needing to be released. He wrapped his arms around Poppyfrost and hugged her close, burying himself balls deep and releasing hot cum directly into her womb, crying out. Poppyfrost gripped him back, moaning loudly, as she came as well, cream and cum mixing and splashing onto the floor below. Jayfeather all but filled her to the brim.

The two stuck together for a long moment after they finished, the smell of sweat and cum surrounding them. Jayfeather finally recovered and spoke softly, "We should, uh, get to class."

Poppyfrost tsked planted a kiss on his shoulder, "But JayJay, I have one more hole~"

Within minutes Poppyfrost was pressed flat against the wall moaning as Jayfeather ravaged her ass. Lewd sounds permated the air each time their thighs met and Jayfeather's heavy balls slapped her round rump. Her rump was far tighter than her pussy. Jayfeather tried to go on as long as he could, but Poppyfrost clenched hard around him and he came right after. 

The two were at it for hours, going through each and every hole multiple times. Poppyfrost was admitedly impressed by Jay's endurance. When they finished, they cleaned themselves with an ungodly amount of wipes, dressed, and stepped out of the closet... right into a crowd of wide eyed students who had no doubt heard everything that had just happened. They felt their faces turned bright red in unison. They were pulled away by their siblings as the school dismissal bell rang.

"Damn Jay, you scored Poppyfrost? Didn't know you had it in you!" Lionblaze yelled, pulling his flustered brother into a crushing side hug. Hollyleaf sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Jayfeather, really Poppy? _Jayfeather?"_ Honeyfern said with a raised eyebrow.

Poppyfrost shook her head and put it in her hands. "I don't even know, Fern..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poppyfrost takes birth control 😁👍
> 
> List:  
> Foxpaw x Icepaw [Lust. Omegaverse]
> 
> Brambleclaw x Hollypaw x Jaypaw [Lust]
> 
> Fireheart x Graystripe [Love/Lust]
> 
> Tigerstar x Darkstripe x Blackfoot [Rape]
> 
> Firestar x Brambleclaw [Love/Lust. Omegaverse]
> 
> Leafpool x (3) Twolegs [Rape] (oo, first interspecies)
> 
> Hollyleaf x Sol [Love/Lust]
> 
> Blackstar x Sol [Lust/Rape]
> 
> Possible [personal]:  
> Tigerstar x Ravenpaw [Rape. Human AU]
> 
> Graystripe x Twoleg [Rape]


	4. Foxpaw x Icepaw [Lust; Omegaverse]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxpaw is experiencing his first heat and in the middle of the night and his sister, Icepaw, is ready to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one.
> 
> Contains:  
> Rimming  
> Oral Sex  
> Anal Sex  
> Tail Penetration  
> Begging

It was night time and almost all in Thunderclan camp were peacefully tucked away in sleep. Almost. Icepaw opened an eye and glared at her brother. It had been their first day as apprentices and, as exciting as it had been, it had been exhausting. So much so that they decided to share the only empty nest instead of building a second one. However, Icepaw was seriously regretting this decision as Foxpaw would not go to sleep. Instead, he'd been shifting around all night. There was a very uncomfortable heat eminating from his body and he'd been whimpering every once in a while for the past two hours.

Enough was enough.

Icepaw roughly jabbed Foxpaw's shoulder. 

"Mmrrrhmm?" Foxpaw turned to look at her.

"Foxpaw, we have training tomorrow and I can't sleep with you kicking me every five seconds," Icepaw hissed.

Foxpaw blinked then turned his gaze to the floor, "S-sorry, I just um...nevermind, I'm sorry."

Icepaw raised a brow, now concerned. Foxpaw wasn't usually so apologetic, or stutter-ey. "What is going on?"

Foxpaw toed at a pebble, "I-I, um..." he broke off, curling his tail.

Icepaw leaned her head closer, catching a strange scent in the air. She ignored it. "Hey, you can tell me. I'm your sister you know.

Foxpaw buried his face in his paws, looking embrassed, "N-no, I can't."

Icepaw's eyes hardened, "Tell me, or I'm kicking you out of the nest."

Foxpaw groaned, "Fine, I just thm m n eat. " The last part was mumbled too low for his sister to hear.

"What?"

Foxpaw leaned forward until his muzzle tickled her ear, "I think I'm in heat." He whispered.

Icepaw blinked. Once. Twice. "Oh... okay?" Truthfully she'd only heard of such a thing once, from their mother. She'd only explained how it felt, and not much else after that.

Foxpaw hid his face in his paws again. "And...I need someone to get rid of it..."

"Umm, I overheard about this from Brambleclaw once. I think I can help."

Foxpaw looked at her dubiously.

"No, really, roll onto your back, I've seen Squirrelflight do this once."

Foxpaw obeyed. Icepaw climbed over him and sat on his chest, lowering her head between his legs. At this distance, her muzzle was blasted with his pheremones, she wrinkled her nose at the gross smell. Apparently alphas found it irrestible. She couldn't relate. She noticed the way he trembled as she breathed down on his hard erection. It was hot red and stiff. Icepaw gently closed her mouth around it. Foxpaw's breath hitched.

The taste was something left to be desired, but Icepaw dutifully ran her tongue over the organ. Foxpaw let out strange low sounds, shifting and whimpering. Icepaw pulled up, concerned at his reaction. "You okay?"

"Y-yes!" He sputtered breathlessly, "j-just do that s-some more, please!"

Icepaw was a little off-put by her brother's begging and once again engulfed his member, sucking softly. Foxpaw whined in pleasure, bucking his hips to his sister's lips. Icepaw gagged and the sudden thrusts and pulled up slightly. She moved carefully to keep an equal amount of his cock in her mouth as his hips bucked. She swirled her tongue softly around his cock, feeling it begin to throb more and more and small amount of liquid seeping into her mouth. 

" _Ooooh_ , k-keep going, Icepaw. _Please_ , I _ooo mmm_ ~"

Foxpaw gasped softly as a warmth pooled into the pit of his stomach. The feeling only intensified as Icepaw kept going. Something was happening, and he wasn't quite sure what it was. 

"I-Ice-"

Too late. Foxpaw nearly cried out loud, he bit down on his paw as he came directly into his sister's throat. Icepaw's eyes doubled in size as a hot stream of cum hit the back of her throat. She pulled off immediately, gagging and spitting. The rest of Foxpaw's load splashed onto her face and his belly. Icepaw wiped off the sticky liquid, slightly disgruntled.

"What was that?" She snapped, almost forgetting to keep her voice down.

Foxpaw didn't answer for a long moment, gasping for air. "I-I don't know. But i-it's not enough. I-I need mzmore, _please_."

Sure enough, his member still stood, hard as a rock. Icepaw truthfully wasn't sure what had happened to Brambleclaw's erection after Squirrelflight had pulled off. The pair had discovered her right after and returned her to the nursery before heading off alone again.

Icepaw wrinkled her nose at the salty taste as she groomed her face with a paw, "So, what now?"

Foxpaw groaned, "I d-don't know. I f-feel so _hot_. A-and it aches."

Icepaw put her paw down, "What aches?"

Foxpaw pawed at the nest, "U-um, under my tail..."

Icepaw stared.

Foxpaw cringed and looked away, "I-I know it's gross. I-I'll just figure out a way to h-hide it in the mor--"

" _No_ ," Icepaw looked her brother in the eyes, "we've come this far, and I'm going to help you. Now lie on your belly and put your tail up."

Foxpaw hesitated before moving into position, crouching down and kinking his tail over his back. Icepaw crouched behind him. His hole was slightly swollen and slick with a liquid that started to drip down his legs as her warm breath came in contact to the twitching muscle. She experimentally gave it a lick. The reaction was immediate and more intense than with his cock. Foxpaw's entire body tensed. His ass clenched. He let out a rather loud, shuddering moan.

Icepaw pulled away, "Be quiet, you'll wake the others."

Foxpaw was still trembling, "S-sorry, I-I'll umm..." His eyes darted around for a moment before he took a mouthful of moss and placed his paws over his muzzle. He nodded at her to continue.

Icepaw hummed and returned to her task. She gently gripped his hips with her paws and pressed her tongue through his rectum. Foxpaw let out a muffled whine, nothing nearly loud enough to rouse anyone. Icepaw rove her tongue all over his insides, keeping his hips still with her paws. She then gently pushed her muzzle through the tight ring of muscle and explored his insides deeper. She pumped her muzzle gently. Her brother sobbed, trembling violently.

Icepaw pulled back again, licking her maw. "Woah, hey, are you sure you're okay?"

Foxpaw shivered and spat out the moss, "Th-that, d-do that, b-but with something longer."

Icepaw frowned. She didn't have anything on her and there weren't any sticks lying around. She flicked her tail.

_Oh, wait._

Icepaw lay the upper half of her body on Foxpaw's back, lining her back legs with his. The position felt awkward, put would get the job done. Icepaw lined her tail to her brother's hole and pushed it in. Foxpaw's legs would've buckled if he was standing. The pair was lucky that he'd remembered to stuff his mouth with moss and cover it because the moan he let out would've roused more than the apprentices in camp. Icepaw sank her tail in until she hit something deep within him.

Foxpaw shoved his rump up wider and turned to her with wide, pleading eyes, bucking his hips slightly. Icepaw understand and slowly pumped her tail in an out, ignoring the slick that coated it. She slowly went faster as she got the hang of it, hitting the same place over and over again. Her brother writhed beneath her, eyes crossing in pleasure, his body slowly falling into a mating crouch. Icepaw hooked her paws onto his hips, the pair easing into a more natural position.

The warm feeling in Foxpaw's belly was back, and he chased it. He rocked his hips to meet his sister's erratic thrusts, shivering everytime Icepaw hit his prostate. His slick coated his legs and thighs. The heat intensified faster than last time. Foxpaw was almost dissapointed as his load shot out and spilled into the nest, coating his belly in off-white liquid. He let out a muffled keen, seeing stars. Icepaw felt his body clench around her tail and relaxed against his back, waiting for him to ride it out. 

When he was finished, Icepaw pulled her tail out slowly, cringing as it came out, smelling and dripping wet. Foxpaw collapsed to the side of the nest, exhausted but content. The awful hot feeling was gone for the moment. Icepaw immediately groomed her fur and turned to tell her brother to do the same. Foxpaw was already asleep and for once she didn't have the heart to wake him. She sighed and gently groomed her brother clean. She then got rid of the nest and built a new one. Icepaw finally nudged Foxpaw into the clean nest and nestled by his side. She shut her eyes to get whatever sleep she could. After all, they still had training in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List:  
> Brambleclaw x Hollypaw x Jaypaw [Lust]
> 
> Fireheart x Graystripe [Love/Lust]
> 
> Tigerstar x Darkstripe x Blackfoot [Rape]
> 
> Firestar x Brambleclaw [Love/Lust. Omegaverse]
> 
> Leafpool x (3) Twolegs [Rape] (oo, first interspecies)
> 
> Hollyleaf x Sol [Love/Lust]
> 
> Blackstar x Sol [Lust/Rape]
> 
> Needletail x Alderheart [Love/Lust]


	5. Fireheart x Graystripe [Love, Lust]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Fire and Ice  
> After the battle of Riverclan, Fireheart and Graystripe head out of camp for an overdue talk, and some much needed stress relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains:  
> Anal Sex  
> Oral Sex  
> Rimming  
> Overstimulation

Nights such as this one were good for thinking. Nothing to disturb you aside from the occasional croak of a frog or flap of a moth's wing. The moon sat high in the sky, its shape only the sliver of a claw. It was on such a night that Graystripe had asked to meet Fireheart in a clearing near the border closest to twolegplace. Fireheart wasn't sure what to think of the location Graystripe had chosen. Considering their relationship recently, he wouldn't put it past the him to have chosen it to insult him in some way. At least it was far from the issues back at camp. With Cloudkit's arrival, Cinderpaw's injury, and Graystripe's hostility, worry plagued the flame-colored tom. Fireheart shut his eyes, wishing he could wish it all away.

"Fireheart?" Graystripe had finally arrived. He stopped at a distance. 

Fireheart had not forgotten the look of gratitude Graystripe had given him when he had let Silverstream go in the battle against Riverclan. But he also couldn't deny the bitterness in him from the way the gray tom had been treating him. "Yeah?"

Graystripe looked down, face twisting in something reminiscent of shame. "I...I'm sorry."

Fireheart blinked.

Graystripe continued, "I'm sorry for fighting with you and thinking you were against me when you've kept my secret all this time." He looked up, "I love Silverstream, and I will not stop seeing her, but I don't want us to hate each other over it."

Fireheart stared for a moment. He sighed, "I'm sorry too. For fighting. You're one of my only friends, but seeing you with Silverstream...I don't know, maybe I just got a little...um." He looked away

Graystripe raised a brow, "Jealous?" Fireheart didn't answer. "What for?"

Fireheart shrugged, irritation rising in his chest, "I don't know, just seeing you with her...I just...it's hard to explain. We were so close, and now were not..."

Graystripe crossed the space between them, stopping when he was face-to-face with his friend, "Fireheart, look at me."

Fireheart begrudgingly did so.

"I care about Silverstream, I do. But I care for you as well." He gently pressed his muzzle against the tom's cheek, breath hitting his ear as he murmured, "and I won't ever lose that for you."

Fireheart shivered slightly, trying to ignore the heat that rose in his groin. "Ah...g-good to know." he silently cursed himself for the stutter.

Graystripe didn't move back. Instead turning his head and gently lapping at Fireheart's neck fur.

Fireheart choked back a whine, "G-Graystripe, w-what are you doing?"

Graystripe purred, and nibbled on his ear, "Remember when we were apprentices, and we'd sneak out at night, _all night_?"

Fireheart nodded, though he had barely caught what Graystripe said, his body alight with electricity at every prick of teeth against the tender skin of his ear. Warmth pooled between his legs as the gray tom moved down to stroke his rough tongue along the front of his throat, combing through soft fur. The tongue slowly moved downward, leaving a trail of damp fur behind. It mapped a trail down his throat, to his chest, and down his belly. Graystripe stepped back. Fireheart's eyes shot open, unable to catch the whimper before it left his throat. He wasn't sure when he'd rolled over on his back, but Graystripe now stood over him, pinning him down with nothing more than a lust-filled gaze.

Graystripe smirked down at the trembling tom, who stared up at his with wide, begging eyes. "Starclan," he whispered huskily, trailing a paw to Fireheart's half-erect member, "I'd forgotten how submissive you are." He pressed down on the semi-flaccid organ, gently moving his paw in a circle. His other paw gently pinned Fireheart down by his chest. " My own little kittypet"

Fireheart keened, bucking his hips, eyes rolling back slightly, tongue lolling out. Graystripe frowned at his slightly dramatic reaction, then again, it had probably been a long while since the tom had gotten any action. Graystripe had had Silverstream at least. A sliver of guilt flashed through him. He'd take good care of the tom tonight.

Graystripe shifted his paw down and pressed a toe against the tight, puckered hole. Fireheart tensed, breath hitching as the toe pushed through the ring of muscle and explored his insides. Another soon joined and began moving in a scissoring motion, gently widening the tom's hole. Fireheart gasped and moaned softly, squirming as a third joined in on the fun. A slight ache had set in by the time they were pulled out. Fireheart's heartbeat doubled in speed, he knew what came after he was properly stretched. Yet, Graystripe didn't make a move to claim him.

Fireheart rolled his eyes over to the tom who stared down at him with a smug grin, "P-please-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Graystripe pulled his paws away, leaving Fireheart feeling slightly cooler, "Not yet, _pet_. " Fireheart shivered, "I don't think it's quite fair for me to be doing all the work, wouldn't you agree? Look how nicely your master has treated you," Graystripe stood and widened his back legs, a thick, delicious looking cock swung under him, "don't I deserve a treat?"

Fireheart, twisted onto his belly, tripping over his own paws several times in his haste to bury his face between his friend's legs. Graystripe moaned low in his throat, bucking his hips as the tom practically engulfed his cock in one go. He sucked with the vigor of a starving kit, his rough tongue scraping the underside of his member. " _Oh~_ , that's right, kittypet. _Mmm_ , you love, choking on my cock, don't you? I bet you have dreams about it, dirty tom that you are. "

Fireheart groaned into the treat, eyes crossing at the familiar, musky scent that filled his nose. Drool dripped from his muzzle with every thrust into his maw. He lifted his paws, rubbing at whatever couldn't fit in his mouth. 

Graystripe purred. He forced Fireheart's backside high into the air and plunged his tongue into the tom's entrance. Fireheart nearly choked. Graystripe chuckled and pushed in deeper into the sweet tasting body, making sure Fireheart felt every prick of his rough tongue against tender flesh. Fireheart was making muffled sounds between a squeal and a moan, though he dutifully kept his mouth around Graystripe's member. 

The two stayed connected for a long while, refamiliarizing themselves with each other's scents and flavors. Though Graystripe noticed Fireheart becoming undone faster then he was and pulled out, gently pushing Fireheart off of his member as well. Fireheart blinked up at his with a confused gaze. 

Graystripe walked to Fireheart's other end, leaning down to trail his tongue along his spine, "Wouldn't want you to cum right now, would we? Not when you've been such a good pet."

Fireheart's face lit up at the praise, tail twitching in excitement. He scrambled into a crouch, tail raised over his back. Graystripe tsked and leaned over him, "Roll over, I want to see your pretty face."

In that moment, not even Silverstream compared to the beauty of seeing a desperate, eager Fireheart on his back, exposing his soft underside. Graystripe took a moment to admire the tom's blown pupils, flushed ears, and beautiful drool-and-precum soaked face. Graystripe placed a paw on either side of Fireheart's hips, and moved his backside low enough to feel the pulsing heat from the bottom's member. Fireheart's breath hitched as Graystripe teasingly began to grind against his erection, their barbs catching on each other's . The touch was too light to make the tom finish anytime soon, but just enough to drive him insane. 

Fireheart pushed Graystripe's chest, "P-please, _oooo_ , I-I've been...been good. P-put it in... _oh~_ "

Graystripe hummed, "You have been good, haven't you?" His member brushed at his entrance, "my good little _kittypet._ " He punctuated the word with a strong thrust, easily pushing past the barrier of muscle and into Fireheart's tight, twitching hole.

Fireheart moaned wantonly, pressing his hips back. Graystripe moved slowly, pushing in halfway before pulling back, closing his eyes as he savored the tight warmth enveloping his length. Fireheart groaned, loving the feeling of the hot, stiff, thick girth slowly thrusting into his body. He whined a Graystripe's barbs gently caught his skin each time the warrior pulled back. 

Graystripe forced his hips still and slowly pushed his cock all the way in, pausing, and pulling nearly all the way out, his barbs pulling at his insides. Fireheart whimpered as the pace went from lovely to torturous. He pushed at Graystripe's chest, desperately kneading his claws in his fur. Graystripe gave him a knowing grin and slowed his pace even further.

Fireheart nearly screamed in frustration. He shoved Graystripe's paws off of his hips and wrapped his claws around his waist, forcing his hips up in a desperate attempt to get more. His plans were interrupted by a heavy paw landing on his face.

Graystripe's breath heated his cheek, "That's very bad of you, kittypet. I'm afraid I'll have to punish you for that."

Fireheart shivered in fear and excitement.

Graystripe placed his paws on his chest and sneered down at him. Searing pain shot through the tom as Graystripe rammed his entire cock into his ass. Fireheart howled in pain and pleasure, clenching hard around the length. Graystripe mercilessly pounded his cock into the smaller tom's body, his barbs ripping into sensitive flesh. Fireheart moaned and wailed, loving every moment of it. His cock drooled onto his belly fur, his balls ached with want. He listened to the lewd _fap fap fap_ of Graystripe's heavy balls hitting his backside. He gasped as Graystripe suddenly hooked a paw around his throbbing member and began to pump it. His cock hit something deep inside Fireheart. Graystripe grinned widely and tormented the area It was all he needed.

Fireheart squealed as his came, stars over taking his vision, abdomen aching as it clenched hard. His cum fell uselessly against his belly fur, soaking him with sticky liquid. He gasped for air, blinking spots out of his eyes, senses returning. He noticed in slight horror that Graystripe had not stopped nor slowed thrusting into his prostate. Fireheart squirmed weakly, trying to escape the intense feeling.

Graystripe forced him back down, turning him onto his belly. "Ah, ah, I haven't cum yet." Fireheart had not taken into account the amount of stamina Graystripe would have after mating with Silverstream for who knows how long and he sorely regretted it. The sparks of pleasure of Graystripe's thrusts against his sweet spot did little against the pain of soreness and overstimulation. 

Fireheart let out a sob as another orgasm tore from his body, this one luckily met with Graystripe's own. He groaned softly as hot cum filled his insides, the excess spilling on the forest floor. Graystripe sighed and fell onto his side, pulling Fireheart with him. He gently removed his softened cock. Fireheart winced slightly as he felt cum spill out of his tailhole. 

Graystripe hummed in his ear and pulled him close, spooning him in the grass. "You alright?"

Fireheart nodded slightly, "mmm, sore."

Gray chuckled a little nervously, "Right, I forgot about your, uh, lack of practice, sorry."

Fireheart shrugged. He focused on the cool breeze coming in and the soft grass against his skin.

Graystripe nuzzled his cheek, "You know I love you, right?"

"You love Silverstream."

"True, but I love you too. And I'll never stop loving you."

Fireheart yawned, eyes drooping as he began to nod off. "Promise?"

Graystripe hugged him a little tighter, "Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they were denmates!  
> I am considering doing a chapter with a genderbend chapter for funsies. I'm just not sure what pairing/threesome I'd do it with. My usual instinct when trying a new thing in lemons is to do it with Firestar/heart/paw x someone else. Maybe a (F) Fireheart x a (M) Tigerstar and (M) Darkstripe? Idk.  
> Just send some non-vanilla requests my way. Crackships, interspecies (please, I need more of these), au's, omegaverse, genderbend, whatever.
> 
> I know I had a different chapter to write before this one, and trust me I tried. It was not working out, it was like pulling teeth. So, I decided to stop stressing over it and skip it for now, it cost me enough time. I'm sorry to anyone who wanted to read it, but I didn't want to post something I wasn't happy with. I'll put that request in the maybe pile for now and possibly come back to it in the future.
> 
> X
> 
> Tigerstar x Darkstripe x Blackfoot [Rape]
> 
> Firestar x Brambleclaw [Love/Lust. Omegaverse]
> 
> Leafpool x (3) Twolegs [Rape]
> 
> Hollyleaf x Sol [Love/Lust]
> 
> Blackstar x Sol [Lust/Rape]
> 
> Needletail x Alderheart [Love/Lust]


	6. Brambleclaw x Squirrelpaw [Love]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirrelpaw awakens to find Brambleclaw out of his nest. She goes out to find him and the two have a conversation...and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains:
> 
> Oral Sex
> 
> Vaginal Sex
> 
> Cunnilingus

Squirrelpaw groaned as she blinked open her eyes. She'd felt her heat coming in for days now. It made her hot and uncomfortable, despite the chill in the air. She sighed and gazed around the small, makeshift den. Tawnypelt and Stormfur lay close together, the she-cat offering him comfort after his sister's death. The tom snored as loudly as his father. Crowpaw slept far off in a corner, twitching and frowning in his sleep. As irritating as he was, Squirrelpaw couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for the apprentice. After Stormfor, Crowpaw had been closest to Feathertail. And Brambleclaw was-

Squirrelpaw sat up. Where was Brambleclaw? She could have sworn he'd been snoring away right beside her. She stood and stretched her body. Well, it wasn't like she was going back to sleep anytime soon anyway. She stepped out into the chilly night air and trailed Brambleclaw's scent. It led her through the Twoleg Place, into Treecut Place near the Shadowclan border. Squirrelpaw wove around the young pines, beginning to get worried that she'd lose his scent, when she saw him. He sat perfectly still on the fence, head turned towards the forest. 

Squirrelpaw hopped up beside him. He didn't move. He'd known she was there. His eyes stared at Shadowclan territory. No, Squirrelpaw realized, _through_ Shadowclan, to Thunderclan. Home. For once, she stayed quiet, unwilling to break the moment. 

"So, this is it." Squirrelpaw jumped at his voice. Brambleclaw didn't seem to notice, "Our last night together."

Squirrelpaw nodded solemnly, "Yeah, I guess it is." When morning came they would all go back into their respective clans. "Feels a little weird."

Brambleclaw scoffed lightly, "You're telling me. Everything is supposed to be going back to normal tomorrow. Is it...is it bad that a part of me doesn't want it to? Doesn't want for us to separate?"

"Well, not all of us will be separating. We've still got each other?" Squirrelpaw mewed, her voice a little too hopeful for her own liking.

To her relief, Brambleclaw grinned, "Yeah, I guess we do. We've come a long way, huh?"

"Yeah," She prodded him with a paw, "yet somehow you're still an annoying furball."

"Oh please, you're one to talk."

The two purred in amusement, before becoming silent again. This time the silence felt comfortable, yet uncomfortable at the same time. Squirrelpaw felt too aware of Brambleclaw's close proximity to her, too aware of the warmth coming off his pelt, and the outline of silver the moon cast over him. It made her hot between the legs. She thanked Starclan she was downwind to Brambleclaw.

"You know," Brambleclaw started carefully, "I don't really think you're an annoying furball."

Squirrelpaw smirked, "Sure you don't"

Brambleclaw turned to face her, "No, I'm serious. Squirrelpaw, you're the bravest, kindest, most incredible cat I've ever met."

Squirrelpaw felt her ears heat, "R-really?"

He nodded, "Squirrelpaw, I...I think I... I love you."

She blinked, once, twice, thrice. "Uh-"

"Y-you don't have to say anything," Brambleclaw turned away, suddenly embarrassed, "I just wanted to let you-"

"I love you too."

Now it was his turn to blink. Squirrelpaw's face could hardly contain her smile. She pressed against him, purring loudly. Brambleclaw slowly melted into the embrace, matching her purrs, and pressing his nose into her fur. Brambleclaw suddenly stiffened

"Squirrelpaw?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you in heat?"

"Perhaps...do you want to-?"

" _Yes_ "

Squirrelpaw wasn't sure when she'd been put on her back in the grass. She wasn't even sure when they'd gotten off the fence. Either way, Brambleclaw stood over her, lust shining in his eyes. He lowered his head and began to gently draw his tongue up her belly, combing easily through her fur. It turned her on a bit, but the position felt uncomfortable. She gently pushed his head away. He looked at her, confused. She quickly flipped back onto her feet and sat down.

"You alright?" Brambleclaw asked, worried.

Squirrelpaw scuffed the ground. "It's my first time. It's just feels...I don't know, out of my control?"

Brambleclaw blinked understandingly, "Would you like to take the lead?"

She nodded and padded up to him, nudging his side. Brambleclaw rolled onto his back, allowing her to climb on top of him. This felt much better. She looked down at him. A pink tip was already poking out of his sheath. Squirrelpaw leaned down and licked his neck, nibbling gently on his skin. Brambleclaw shuddered and purred, running his tongue over her shoulder, wrapping his paws around her body. Squirrelpaw yelped and jumped back as she felt his teeth press sharply into her skin. Brambleclaw froze. Squirrelpaw stared at him.

"Do that again."

She moved back into his embrace, groaning in his fur as his teeth marked her skin. The small jolts of pain made her shudder in pleasure and heat burn in her groin. She felt slick running down her legs and onto the tom's fur. Squirrelpaw finally pulled away, eyes hooded. Brambleclaw licked his lips and ran his eyes down her belly. She knew what he saw. Brambleclaw moved his paws down her sides.

She walked forward until her groin was over his face. Brambleclaw pulled her hips down, burying his muzzle in her wet pussy. Squirrelpaw moaned shamelessly as the tom's tongue explored her. Brambleclaw eagerly lapped up her juices, his rough tongue sending shivers up her spine. Squirrelpaw bucked her hips, begging him to go deeper. Brambleclaw instead took hold of her cunt and began to suck on it roughly. Squirrelpaw gasped, squirming in place. Brambleclaw pulled her hips down farther down, digging his claws slightly into her pelt. His teeth scraped lightly over her clit.

Squirrelpaw squealed as she came, stars dotting her vision, body tense. Brambleclaw drank what he could, the rest spilling on his face. She dropped onto the grass, panting heavily. 

"You okay? We can stop here."

Squirrelpaw turned to look at Brambleclaw. His face was drenched in her juices, his fur messy and clumped. Her body lit up again in heat at the sight.

"No, I want to finish." She quickly padded behind him. His cock was at full mast. It stood, large and daunting, leaking precum from the tip. She stood over it, crouching down so the tip barely touched her entrance. She locked eyes with him, "don't move." He nodded. 

Squirrelpaw forced her hips down. She immediately let out a choked cry, his length stretched her beyond what she expected. She hadn't even gotten in halfway. She sputtered as she began to slowly move up and down, getting more of him inside each time. Brambleclaw moaned loudly. Squirrelpaw was tight, almost painfully so. Her walls clamped down so hard on his cock he was surprised she could move at all. He squeezed his eyes shut and dug his claws into the earth below him, lest he roll over in that moment and pound into the she-cat's body. It was hell keeping still, but he wanted Squirrel to have a good first time. 

She was. Squirrelpaw bounced on his cock as she finally hilted. It felt so good to be filled. She rode him as roughly as she could, savoring the feeling of his barbs scraping her walls, sending sparks of pleasure into her body. She listened to the lewd squelches everytime she pushed down and groaned to the sky. Brambleclaw's body twitched, the heat was unbearable, he could feel himself getting close.

"S-Squirrel- I-I'm geting...g-getting close." He panted.

Her eyes remained shut, "I want it inside." She slid all the way until nearly at the tip and slammed down as hard as she could, clenching around his cock.

Brambleclaw gasped, and kicked her off, sending her sprawling in the grass. He threw his head back as his came, moaning, his seed spilling onto the grass. A mouselength away, Squirrelpaw twitched in the ectasy of her second orgasm. It took a long moment for the two to finally calm down, gasping in the chilly night air.

Brambleclaw rolled onto his side to speak to Squirrelpaw, "Sorry about that," he mumbled sheepishly, "but your father would have my pelt if I got you pregnant."

Squirrelpaw flicked her tail dismissively, too tired to move, she blamed it on the heat. Brambleclaw shuffled over to her and wrapped his body around her smaller one. Squirrelpaw hadn't noticed she was cold until he did so. The two curled, enjoying the warmth and company.

"Next time," Brambleclaw mumbled, "I'm topping."

Squirrelpaw snorted a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He didn't top.  
> I'm a little meh at the ending but whatever.
> 
> Tigerstar x Darkstripe x Blackfoot [Rape]
> 
> Firestar x Brambleclaw [Love/Lust. Omegaverse]
> 
> Leafpool x (3) Twolegs [Rape]
> 
> Hollyleaf x Sol [Love/Lust]
> 
> Blackstar x Sol [Lust/Rape]
> 
> Needletail x Alderheart [Love/Lust]

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
